


Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - Hamlet (Shakespeare)

by danceswithgary



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for "Geometry" by lexigent





	Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - Hamlet (Shakespeare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453448) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 




End file.
